Sufrimiento eterno
by TomatoNya
Summary: Cuando te enamoras de alguien tiene las opciones de que sea correspondido o que sea lo contrario, la mayoría del tiempo siempre es el típico final feliz.. ¿Qué pasa cuando no es así?


_**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones no me pertenece(¿es obvio no?) si no en el juego estaría Lyon como personaje del lado de Eirika y vivo.**_

* * *

Todo había pasado frente de sus ojos de manera rápida, aquel caballero la había protegido del ataque del Rey Demonio dejándolo severamente dañado.

¿Pero cómo había comenzado todo?... Su historia de una gran aventura llena de traiciones, ambiciones, poder, tristeza y el amor.

* * *

 _6 Meses antes.._

La peli-azul se encontraba esperando a su hermano que siempre llegaba tarde a las reuniones con su amigo.

-Uuughhh.. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa tardar? Me voy a poner vieja aquí tan solo de esperarlo..-Decía la princesa mientras se encontraba con los brazos cruzados mientras pisoteaba el piso de furia.

-Jaja, no te desesperes Eirika, sabes cómo es tu hermano-Respondió el albino mientras se reía nerviosamente.

-Geez.. Lyon, si tan solo vivieras con Ephraim solo un día querrías golpearlo o asesinarlo-Respondió Eirika que seguía en posición de enojo

-Ohh.. ¿Con que eso piensas de mí…?-Dijo una voz detrás de la chica, haciendo que esta sintiera escalofríos.

-¡KYAAA! ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A ESPANTARME ASÍ EPHRAIM!?-

-Lo mismo diría de ti, diciendo esas cosas de tu pobre hermano que tan solo quiere protegerte ~-

-¿¡PROTEGERME!? ¡CASI ME DA UN INFARTO POR TU CULPA!-

Y así empezó la típica pelea de los hermanos, dejando al inocente príncipe de Grado en una situación incómoda.

-*Suspiro * supongo que tener un hermano es difícil ¿eh?…-

* * *

 _2 meses después…_

-¡Padre! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me llamaste?-

-..Eirika estamos siendo atacados por Grado, así que necesito que tu huyas..-Respondió, dejando impactada a la peli-azul.

-¿Por…Grado?.. ¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé... pero por lo menos quiero que tu sobrevivas-

En los pasillos se escuchaban pasos y choques de espadas, lanzas y hachas así como gritos de dolor y de agonía.

-Pero padre.. ¡yo no te puedo dejar aquí..!-Protestó la princesa, intentando hacer razonar a su padre.

-Lo siento hija.. Seth, quiero que lleves lejos de aquí a Eirika confió en ti-Dijo el Rey mientras se preparaba junto a sus guardias para intentar ganar tiempo.

-Si señor-Respondió sin emoción alguna el caballero y de manera rápida logro cargar a la princesa.

\- ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡ESPERA NO! ¡PADRE!-

* * *

 _1 Mes después…_

Después de numerosas batallas los hermanos se volvieron a reunir, pero eso no duro mucho, porque se tuvieron que separar nuevamente para realizar diferentes misiones.

El caballero peli-rojo se encontraba preparando las cosas para partir en busca de ayuda en contra de Grado.

Eirika se encontraba nerviosa debido a que tenía que decirle algo importante a él.

-..Quizás este mal tener ese sentimiento por él.. , p-pero si no se lo digo no podré quitármelo y a causa de eso.. ¡terminaré siendo inútil en el campo de batalla..!-Pensaba la peli-azul mientras daba vueltas en el jardín del castillo de Frelia.

-¡AGGH! ¿¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO PUEDO DECIRSELO DE UNA MANERA TAN SENCILLA!?-Grito, haciendo que unos pájaros que estaban en un árbol salieran volando espantados.

-¿Mi señora paso algo?-Pregunto Seth que había llegado tan rápido como pudo.

-A-ah h-hola S-s-seth n-no pasa nada s-solamente estaba envuelta en mis p-p-pensamientos j-jaja..-Balbuceo Eirika que estaba roja de toda la cara.

-¿Está bien mi señora? Parece que tiene fiebre-

-¡N-no! E-estoy b-bien e-es s-solo tu i-i-imaginación-

-Si usted lo dice.. con permiso me re-

-¡Espera!-

El caballero se detuvo y volteo a ver a la princesa con una cara neutral como siempre.

Un silencio incomodo se produjo hasta que la peli-azul se armo de valor para decirle todo lo que sentía por él.

-Esto..después de todas las cosas que pasamos… creo que..q-que..me gustas..no como de amigos o sirviente.. tu sabes.. ¿no?..-Dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Esto sorprendió al caballero debido a que también sentía eso por ella, pero le pareció que no era correcto ya que el era un simple caballero y ella una princesa de un reino.

-Lo siento princesa, pero yo no puedo aceptar esos sentimientos-Respondió fríamente el caballero y se fue.

Esas palabras lograron el primer amor "no correspondido" para la peli-azul que había quedado literalmente congelada.

* * *

 _1 Mes después…_

Ahí se encontraban todos peleando a muerte contra el Rey de los demonios, los 2 hermanos estaban sincronizados en los ataques con el mismo objetivo en mente: regresar al Rey demonio en donde estaba para que no pudiera hacer más maldades.

-¡Ya casi lo tenemos solamente hay que seguir dando todo para vencerlo!-Gritaron los 2 y siguieron atacando.

En un momento en el que Eirika se había descuidado el Rey Demonio había lanzado un ataque poderoso.

El caballero se había dado cuenta de eso entonces se interpuso en el ataque provocándole severas heridas y que la peli-azul volteara a ver el terrible estado en el que estaba.

-¡SETH!-

-…..-

El peli-rojo había caído en los brazos de ella..

-¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!?-Grito. -…Mi deber siempre fue protegerla aun con el costo de mi vida sin importar el que.. eso es tan obvio..-Respondió mientras intentaba aguantar el dolor.

-¡Pero aún así..! No mueras por favor..-Dijo la peli-azul mientras intentaba conseguir la ayuda de alguno de sus compañeros sacerdotes.

-..No derrame lagrimas por mí… siga luchando sin importar si he muerto… Lo siento.. Eirika..-Dijo el caballero antes de morir con una sonrisa en su cara.

\- ¡NO! ¡SETH!-

* * *

 _ **Vaya me tarde mucho en hacer este fic ._. lo gracioso es que es corto ya que literalmente estaba viendo Mirai Nikki(Quien lo conoce.. ¡Genial! y quien no.. ¡ A LA )#/(! CALLE! okno xD) y No Game no Life (Igualmente que lo anterior ~) pero el primero me hizo llorar como una niña pequeña cuando no le hacían caso ;U; por eso me inspiro en este fic(Amor trágico :P o eso pienso).**_

 ** _Bueno, ¡hora de decir cosas importantes!_**

 ** _¡Primera ~! Sigo abierto/disponible en pedidos de fics(de esta sección y de Smash), además de que Yelai si estás leyendo esto no me he olvidado de hacer tu fic solamente que no he tenido tiempo por los estudios,flojera y ver anime así que el siguiente que voy hacer es el tuyo, así que no shore (?)._**

 ** _¡Seeegunda ~! De mis próximos fics tengo planeado hacer uno de smash que involucra al recién horneado Mario Maker con la función de los amiibos que torturan a tu cartera/billetera digo amiibos (?), además de hacer un fic en otra sección._**

 ** _¡Tercera ~! A los que leyeron/están leyendo mi primer fic "Locuras en la mansión" ¿les gustaría una secuela? Pregunto de hecho esta pregunta la pondré en mi perfil(que nadie ve o eso creo ;u;) para que la vean y me digan por inbox/Mensaje privado :3 además de que haré una re-edición para corregir los errores que tuve como arreglar algunos caps._**

 ** _Uhh creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decir así que.. ¡hasta el próximo fic! ¡No se olviden dejar review! ¡Chaito ~!_**


End file.
